Gaurdians
by Inothesexiestninja
Summary: This is a tail adventure


The day was bright and hot steam thick in the air and chaos roaming the land like the wind itself. The world had fallen into chaos and all hope was lost of it ever becoming right. Thousands killed all the time wars and battles always waging and no one gaining any ground. You could hear the screams of women and children as the men were dragged into conflict. It was because the village was being attacked or searched for new men and so many had died no one wanted any part of this world. Men and orcs and beasts of all kinds roamed the lands and slaughtered everything in sight. One day it might have been a village of men being killed by orcs or vice versa always something killing something else. Even the angels were wrapped up in conflicts with the other creatures and thousands were dying all the time. It all started millennia ago when the leaders were all at their highest something happened. No one knows how or why or even who but every great leader of that time was killed. Some believed it to the work of magic or assassins. While other religious cults believed it to be the gods striking against the leaders for their arrogance. Both claims were strong but no one took the time to find out. Everyone wanted vengeance for their leader so an all out war broke out. The earth was torn into the chaos it is seen as now. Hope was lost long ago when the first blow was struck in the war. Now everyday innocent lives are lost and war rages on with no end in sight.

Only a few sought the truth and not just one race but in several races they banded together to learn the truth of what had happened. They ran into problems though and many were killed but the ones who lived know the truth about what had happened and they go throughout the world seeking the cause while gathering worthy allies to teach the truth. These few have survived and passed on the truth for a thousand years at least the knowledge that they know of it and they carry out justice and honor by their weapons and appendages they fight for true justice not revenge but for what is right. This alliance is known as The Guardians!

They wear cloaks and are blessed with speed and strength that is unnatural almost sacred power of a race long since killed off. They possess weapons forged by the greatest forges. The race of angels that was long since killed off has bestowed a powerful magic upon anyone who becomes a guardian and passes the ritual to become a guardian. A rigorous test of will and heart designed to crush the spirit of those who are not true in their goals. Enough of this history lesson let our story begin so we may see what happens.

Chapter One

Wind

In the village of Elzia it was just breaking dawn in the east as the sun rose in the sky turned orange and red for light was coming. The villagers slowly arose from their beds and lumbered to do their morning chores. The day seemed fine enough but something dark and ominous lingered in the air as if night was just falling on them. The elderly sensed it as they lay in bed waiting for their time to come but they were unaware of the danger that would be upon them. The village leader was a strong farmer who worked the fields from dawn till dusk well built and strong from the long days farming. But he was no warrior no one in the village was. Sure every now and then they would have drunken brawls but none were trained to fight and they would need that very skill in the hours to come.

"Horis the crops are looking good now that summer is upon us" Gidian called out to his son. Gidian was the village elder and was in his final years of life but he was built well and stayed mighty over the years. He had a beard that covered his face turned grey from age. His son Horris was similar to that just younger looks to him. They rode horses in the fields of wheat and corn watching the hands work ravenously to get the crop picked quickly. Horris's horse jerked up to the nearby hills to see rear and try to run.

"Woah girl, settle down, settle down!" Horris exclaimed as he looked for what had caused the disturbance in his horse. Atop a nearby hill stood a goblin chief riding his hell-hound glaring at the humans below. Goblins being short in stature rode these, wolf like creatures that were a fiery red and could breathe fire in quick spurts. They were faster and smarter than horses and better suited for combat for the goblins instead of a tall horse. The goblin chief sitting atop it staring down wore silver armor that glowed in reflected sunlight of dawn. He raised he stubby arm and called a vicious war cry his men running on hell hounds and by foot surging over the hill toward the Elzia. Horris grabbed his father and rode to the village at full gallop to warn the people to run.

"Everyone listen and act swiftly" Gidian called. "Goblins are approaching from the west on hell-hounds they will be upon us soon!" The villagers scattered to their homes gathering what they could as Horris rode to his own home to get his wife and daughter. He entered the little house and saw his wife of 20 years sifting through things grabbing essentials. Her usually calm face panicked and outraged as his daughter Elizabeth ran from her room holding her pack ready to go.

"Marissa please we have no time for knickknacks we must go now" Horris called to his wife as she turned and froze as a hell-hound entered the home with a goblin riding on it. The Goblin smirked as he looked upon them.

"You have no time at all humans I am here to kill you" the goblin cackled loudly as the hound beneath him growled savagely. The goblin dismounted and drew his short sword. "Now listen here humans you are to go to the town hall and wait for our chief to come speak with you."

"And if we refuse?" Horris grunted as he grabbed a pitchfork.

"Do not be foolish human. Even if you kill me nibbles here will eat you before you can escape" The goblin cackled again. Acknowledging defeat Horris dropped the pitchfork and walked to his wife and hugged her. As he let her go and turned he gasped for air. The little green goblin had slipped up on him and stabbed him in the gut as he turned. "Stupid human no one threatens me and lives" spat the goblin.

"You bastard" Marissa shrieked and grabbed the pitchfork and ran at the goblin but was cut off by his hell-hound. It growled once and then bounded across the room faster than Marissa could react to and ripped off her arm with a fiery bite. Leaving her screaming and flailing as the wound burned shut but the damage was done within seconds she too was dead.

"Good girl, Nibbles" the goblin cackled and walked forward to Elizabeth. "Now deary I have special plans for you. How old are you sweety?"

"17" she answered stammering over the words as they came out.

"So are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh wonderful" the goblin said hopping up and down looking like a drunken fool. He sheathed his blade and reached for one of her breasts and she slapped his hand away. Nibbles growled fiercely. "Easy Nibbles she is only protecting her virginity and innocence. Today is the day you lose that virginity and innocence though so do not resist I have no trouble in having sex with a corpse as long as it is a virgin."

"What is going on in here?" A goblin atop a very large hell-hound rode in wearing a gold helmet and carrying a war ax his armor stronger than most goblin armor.

"Oh Captain I was just attempting to take this girl prisoner, sir" the goblin squeaked.

"Oh I see then. Well bring her outside the chief is waiting she is the only survivor everyone ran or fought we lost only a few soldiers nothing major" the captain barked leaving the house. The soldier grumbled to himself and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm dragging her outside where the Captain sat next to an even larger hell-hound.

"Chief I give you this virgin girl so you may impregnate her with your divine lineage" the goblin said with clear reluctance.

"Oh a virgin you say well then that is a rare treat among human girls. Men strip her down" the chief ordered and three goblins ran forward and tackled the girl. The used the nails to tear away her clothing until she was totally nude in front of them. As the three goblins stepped back and held her arms and legs in place the wind suddenly picked up as if furious. Then a dark figure was seen walking up the street toward the village and the goblins.

"Sir someone is coming toward us wearing a silver cloak and carrying a katana blade" a soldier shouted as he dismounted!

"So send some men to kill him" ordered the chief. "You ten take your hounds and bring me the head of whoever or whatever they are!" the chief barked as he looked lustily at Elizabeth who was weeping on the ground afraid to be raped by her captors. The wind rose again from the direction of the cloaked figure, howling with savage anger into their lungs as if trying to suffocate them.

The goblins charged the cloaked figure axes and blades raised over their heads shouting battle cries. Shouts were heard but all the other goblins were helping the chief disrobe so he could have his prey as the rest watched her try to struggle and squirm free. She was desperately thinking oh why oh why this has to be some kind of nightmare. When the shouting stopped the chief smiled darkly.

"Looks like your wannabe hero is dead." The chief smirked and called out as he looked into her eyes and smiled again all he had left on was his loin cloth. "Men bring me his head now so she may see who tried to save her and failed" the chief cackled darkly. "You see it is your destiny to lose your virginity to me the chief of goblins". There was a long pause and the chief grew irritated and yelled "Men hurry with his head".

The wind roared again angrier than ever and as it did the head of a goblin landed in front of the chief's feet. Its eyes wide with terror, mouth open as if stuck screaming for eternity. Everything but the wind went silent as all the goblins turned and faced the cloaked figure walking toward them his hood covering his face so they did not see his expression or the darkened face of a Guardian.

"All of you who wish to live drop your weapons and go stand just outside the village and take your hell-hounds with you" the cloaked figure's voice sounded young but his words were fierce as he continued to walk toward them.

"Men kill him" the chief shouted.

"No run" Elizabeth shouted as she squirmed free at last and lunged at the chief who dodged her and grabbed her by the hair. He held her at his chest smirking at her darkly thinking up evil twisted ideas.

"Hmmph men since she wants to die she is no longer deserving of my off spring so whoever kills this guy gets her for themselves to keep" the chief cackled.

"You will release her and leave now unless it is hell you seek. Except the chief you have committed high crimes and your leader seeks your head as does mine." The cloaked figure said. The wind roared again and the hell-hounds stepped back and fled the village in terror. Several Goblins looked to the fleeing hounds and turned back the fear in their eyes obvious.

"Kill him now!" the chief goblin ordered and the goblin who had found the girl ran forward shouting wildly and thrust his sword forward at the cloaked figure. Who dodged it elegantly, grabbed the blade spun on their heel and kicked the goblin in the back of the head fiercely sending the goblin into a nearby wall. The goblin collapsed after the impact, its neck broken like a twig. The air filled with a whistling of angry arrows flying but the wind howled fiercely and blew them all off course from their intended target. Two more goblins ran forward axes raised high over their heads. They swung at the same moment the cloaked warrior ducked under the axes and bringing around the blade of the first goblin slit their throats in one move. Another goblin threw a spear at the warrior who parried it knocking it high into the air as three more goblins ran at him. Their swords raised high the warrior kicked one in the face where it fell screaming its pointed nose broken in half. The other two went to stab the warrior in the back and he back flipped over them and took the short sword and sliced them across the chest in midair before landing. A bolt from a crossbow flew at the warrior who gracefully leapt into the air toward the spiraling spear. He kicked the end of its shaft and it went straight at the captain goblin. Who was trying to reload his cross bow and the force ripped him from the saddle and smashed him through the chest into a wall pinned there, he died. The captain's hell-hound leapt at the enemy, who had just landed and stepped slightly to the side and brought up a kick that smashed the hell-hound's chest so hard you could hear the bones breaking under the force. Sickening cracks and snaps as the warrior's foot made contact and the hell-hound was blown over a house and its fellow hounds all fled for their lives. The chief was so awe struck and surprised at what he was seeing he let go of Elizabeth and stumbled backwards. The warrior jumped into the center circle and stood over Elizabeth. This whole time he had not even used his own weapon that was sitting on his belt shining with some kind of energy.

"Are you alright?" the warrior asked Elizabeth his voice soft with concern.

"Yes I am not injured at all" she replied not sure why she did for all she knew he would kill her as well.

"What is your name?" the warrior asked looking at the goblins surrounding them.

"Elizabeth" she stammered.

"Stay close Elizabeth" the warrior said. He was still holding the first short sword as the wind angrily howled all around them, spiraling around them as if guarding them from harm.

"Ok" she said trying to find a way out of this. As such two goblins leaped from a nearby roof war axes coming down toward Elizabeth and she was on the ground nowhere to move or go. The warrior spun around her and blocked the axes with the short sword as he did so the goblins smirked and pulled the axes back toward themselves. As a third goblin leapt toward them from the other side. All three raised their axes high. Elizabeth saw it and prepared to get sprayed with her savior's blood as three axes came down on him. Then the clang of metal on metal as Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the warrior standing there his cloak still spinning on him from whatever he just did, pieces of metal raining around her and him, glistening in the sun as they fell from the axes. The goblins lay dead on the ground sliced in half at chest.

"I can't believe I was so careless to be forced to draw my blade like that." The warrior said angrily and the wind howled again as he glanced around to see that he was surrounded. The goblins held their weapons ready but were hesitant to move in or attack.

"KILLLL HIIIMMMMM NOOOWWWW!" the chief screamed now clearly scared of his attacker. No one moved an inch the goblins stood there petrified. That last attack must have given them the message if they attack they will die no matter how strong they are.

"Surrender or die I give you this last chance to run" the warrior said the ferocity back in his voice once again. Several goblins gulped and looked at each other. A dozen threw their weapons away and ran for their lives. "Elizabeth stand up" he commanded and she obeyed. "You there goblin way on the left bring me that blanket immediately!" the warrior shouted. The goblin dropped his weapon ran to the cart that was pointed at, grabbed the blanket and ran back to the warrior bowing and presenting it as if it were a royal offering.

"What the hell are you doing?" the chief screamed "I said kill him not serve him"!

"No longer do I serve you" the goblin barked back at the chief. "You are a tyrant and now I see that what you are doing is wrong and I want nothing to do with you! I never did, you do nothing but murder and pillage! I am sorry mighty warrior, he threatened to kill my family if I did not serve him," the goblin said with a true conviction.

"You will be forgiven for your sins young goblin. Remember though, repentance is a hard life and you will serve The Guardians from now until the day you die to repay all the lives you took while serving your former master. Is that understood?" The cloaked figure spoke kindly even though it was an obvious demand.

"Yes of course" the goblin said bowing quickly. The chief grabbed a nearby sword and ran at the warrior and his former comrade and swung it down. Nothing happened to the young goblin warrior although the chief dropped down screaming in pain his small hand missing.

"It's about time you got here Raden" the warrior said annoyed.

"I apologize for my late-ness Wind those hell hounds were troublesome in their own right tough as nails." The speaker was a silver wolf shining in the light of dawn fur spotted in blood.

"I understand then Raden but since you are here you can help me with a dilemma I am having" Wind said softly.

"And what dilemma is that sir?"

"Simple, Nerva wants this chief's head and Life wants it as well so I do not know who will punish him justly and give him what he deserves the most"

"I say Nerva he is ruthless and brutal to traitors and Life is too lenient on scum like him"

"I agree Raden. Nerva it is then have fun taking him there though."

"Why can't I send one of the pups to do it?"

"Easy, they are not as reliable as you."

"Understood sir but will you give him food for the trip it will take several days at least. Nerva's castle is several hundred leagues away?" The wolf spoke as if talking to a close friend and Wind thought up an idea.

"Raden isn't sky nearby us right now he could take him in a few hours if he hurried?" Wind spoke with delight. "This way neither of us have to suffer the journey with this slime either."

"Good call master. Shall I get him here then?" the wolf asked quietly stretching to run.

"No need to he may be close enough to hear me call" Wind said pulling out his blade again and stabbing into the ground. "Sign of legend come to me" he called and the ground started to glow a bright silver all around several more goblins panicked and fled. "Sky can you hear me?" wind asked the silvery circle.

"Yes, Wind, what is it?" a large husky voice came booming through the circle with the sound of high winds. Even more goblins started to run then.

"Can you deliver the goblin Chieftein to Nerva? You know the one Life and Nerva both want?" Wind asked not even flitching as the answered boomed back at him.

"Which village are you at now Wind?" the voice roared in return.

"Elzia, sadly though, I arrived too late, I could have saved them all had I been here just fifteen minutes sooner. Damn it, I wish I was just a little better at this!" Wind's voice had changed to that of an angry teenager, now sour in defeat.

"Wind, you are the fastest of all the Guardians aside from me. Do not fret young one, you are still learning of your powers and limits. You are the youngest Guardian we have ever had and you are a prodigy at that. We have all failed to save some, but we have to face the larger picture we cannot save everyone" the voice roared again.

"Still I should have been here sooner Sky," Wind replied, with a look of sheer disappointment on his face.

"Wind, even if you only save one person, that is a life you have saved. Do not think of failures as a defeat but rather as a way of conquering the next obstacle. I felt your powers from here and I was over 100 miles away still your anger was roaring in my ears. I have never felt a Wind Guardian with such strength as you, young one. The wind bends for you and you control it freely with your powers. Ah there you are Wind, I will arrive in twenty minutes. Clean up the girl you saved and get her some decent clothing. I will handle the rest," the voice was so soft now and reassuring that Wind took his hood off and stood keeping his sword in the ground.

"Thank you friend, I am grateful of you and owe you. I can sense you in the West I will toss the Goblin when you pass," His face was that of a teen boy as he smiled looking toward the western skies at a distant figure in the sky. His hair short and dirty blond and his eyes, a light blue- green, his features soft and glowing with youth.

"Hey now, keep the Guardian composure young one."

"Yes sir," Wind said now turning to Elizabeth reaching for his blade.

"Hey, since I am hungry may I eat the remaining goblins as well since Life will have them hunted down anyway?" Sky said again with a tinge of delight in his voice now.

"All but two, the one next to me and the chief on the ground here," Wind said pointing at the chief.

"Thank you Wind, I shall triple my speed so I may eat many of them before they escape," Sky roared and it could be heard in his direction as he picked up speed growing larger by the moment.

"Do as you please Sky" Wind retorted with clear amusement at Sky's excitement and he removed his blade from the ground and the circle vanished. Five minutes passed in silence except for the goblins scrambling for their lives. They would smash up lots of things and try to find their hounds to flee with.

"He is upon us sir" Raden barked and Wind picked up the Goblin and threw him skyward as a large blue Dragon flew overhead. It caught the chief in one of its massive claws and flew toward the fleeing goblins eating several of them in one pass.

"Let's go Raden, we need to get Elizabeth some clothing and drop her off in the next town so we may move on as well" Wind said walking toward the main house. "There should be some clothing in there. Go now Elizabeth and pick out what you want to wear the next town is fifty miles east of here so it will take us about two days to get, provided that we do not run into trouble."

"Thank you for saving me Wind" Elizabeth said softly and walked with them. The blanket slipped off her and fell to the ground. Suddenly Wind's nose started gushing blood and he fell back and turned as red as a fire.

"Sir you know that is sad" Raden laughed and walked into the hall.

"Is he ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes he is fine he has seen few naked women and gets like that when they are around him" Raden laughed.

"But I was naked when he was protecting me" Elizabeth said confused now.

"He is an odd one but when it comes to saving lives nothing distracts him period and if he can help it he will spare his enemies. You will see soon enough it seems we are surrounded" Raden growled at the walls as twenty or so goblins came walking up all looking mad. The door slammed shut and was barred with massive oak planks, they all looked angry and lustily at Elizabeth who was still nude.

"Even a Warrior like that will take a long time to break down that door" one goblin cackled.

One ran forward at Raden and raised his sword. Raden bit the blade and threw the goblin back. Then two more goblins flanked him and tried to stab his hind legs. He leapt forward and landed at the other side of the hall landing softly. The rest of the goblins cornered Elizabeth and she screamed out loud. The goblins were upon her pointing swords at her as the other goblins attempted to fight Raden. Raden leapt over them and landed between Elizabeth and the goblins.

"Stand down lest Wind hear you and then slaughter you all" Raden growled at them fiercely

"Ha that human is weak it would take an ogre to break down that door" they laughed at Raden and then Raden smirked at them. "Why are you smirking you pup?"

"Simple my master Wind may not look like it but he has the speed of an angel and the strength of a demon" Raden laughed. "You will see in a moment. Then nothing again shall you see."

BANG! The doors went flying of the walls behind the goblins and as they turned the only thing they saw was the silver flash of Wind's katana as he flew across the room so fast they had no time for defense and were all dead in an instant. With one swing Wind used his powers to kill them all without so much as hesitating or flinching as he stopped in front of Raden. Blood spraying into the air around them as the wind blew into the room and pushed the blood aside from them.

"Dear Lord my brothers were still foolish enough to try and cause harm to you all after all that has happened today? Why would they still try to cause harm is it in their nature? Are all goblins born violent and evil?" the new found ally squeaked in anguish.

"Not all goblins are evil and they are not born evil they are raised to be so" Wind said as he looked down at the corpses. "It is better to die then live a life of evil though".

"Is that why you killed them" Elizabeth asked trembling in fear.

"Yes they did not learn so their punishment was death. Guardian code is to give all foes a chance at life and if they refuse it kill them without mercy." Wind spoke as if he disagreed but still he obeyed it.

"Wind go deal with the village I will aide Elizabeth" Raden spoke with kindness and as if Wind needed a comforting word right now.

"Right Raden please do. Goblin what is your name?"

"I am Gregory sir" the goblin said with respect to his new ally.

"Gregory gathered the Goblin corpses and piled them in the center of the town then brought the human bodies and layed them next to each other outside the storage silos. I will help you when I have finished my own task" Wind spoke softly and left walking toward the tree line of the forest.

Chapter 2

Fire

Meanwhile in the land of Roses a roaring fire blazed around a village but with no heat inward of the village. The flames were licking the sky above and roared high with glistening reds, yellows, oranges, and at the base blazing blues and whites. This fire though did not burn or scar the ground at all it simply was there as a fire but without a need of fuel. The village was quite large in size yet this fire encircled it and its farmland. There was no heat on the inside of the circle but the exterior was scorching hot keeping anything at bay without fail. It has been burning for seven days and six nights straight without rest. The village inside the flames was living in fear though concerned for if that flame were to stop they would be flooded by an enemy more fearsome than anyone would want to face down.

This village is known as Gholash it is an Orc and pixy village where they live in harmony with each other; the Pixies doing the farm work using their magic and the orcs doing the hard labor aspects of life. Recently ogres have been harassing them for their food and supplies by destroying buildings and farms. Ogres kill without mercy they are creatures of instinct and do as they please being large and mighty. They are normally twenty to fifty feet tall with thick grey skin that is as tough as dragon hide. Normally pretty fat and slow moving but they have the strength to tear apart forests single handedly. This group specifically seemed to have some level of intelligence because ogres normally travel alone or with one mate but this was a group of them threatening Gholash village.

The orcs being more warrior type creatures want to fight back but lack the might to take on more than three or four ogres at once even with higher intelligence than them. Pixies are more peaceful in nature and have no battle class magic normally, so they try to live with other races for protection and serve those races with the aide in crops and healing the sick. Orcs are normally pretty tall standing at a max height of eight feet and normally have pale sickly green skin with horns on their rock hard heads like goats' horns. They are very muscular and limber with excellent battle skills on your standard field of open plains combat. Pixies on the other hand are tiny and get no bigger than eight inches in size. They come in many colors and have beautiful tiny wings that glow beautifully at night. All of the residents of Gholash prayed for help from the hideous ogres and the pixies put all their magic into a spell to summon someone anyone who could help. Months had passed and no one came to aide them until about a week ago when a man wearing a bright crimson cloak walked into the village carrying a bright red Katana on his belt with a black hilt like ash.

The orcs being ashamed of their defeat at the hands of the ogres charged at this stranger and attacked him without hesitating. Seven in total attacked being just low ranking guards. The warrior did not even draw his weapon he beat them all with his bare hands without killing any of them. They got up and went to try their attack again when….

"Enough" boomed the voice of Varnock the orc Chief.

"Sir this man is intruding on our land we should kill him. He may be a spy from the ogres sent to see if we are holding out on them. They want any reason to wipe us out." One guard barked out pointing at the stranger with his green sausage sized fingers.

"Silence yourself Varnack! You are my son so your impudence will be forgiven for now but challenge me again and I will have to duel you for placement." Varnock barked at his son with a father's passion but also possessed a dominance of respect.

"But father….."

"I said be silent!" Varnock was clearly annoyed that his son was being so arrogant toward the stranger. "Do you not think it strange that he did not draw his weapon? Or even make any attempt to kill you or your men? He did not even try to wound you; he simply dodged and used your attacks against each other." Varnock had been watching the entire time and clearly had experience with high caliber warriors. He had seen the fight and examined it well to know the stranger was no enemy but the help they sought so desperately for.

"Varnock what has happened?" Squealed the voice of a bright orange pixy as she came flying toward them all on the main road inside the village.

"Lady Mesaf I believe our help has arrived" Varnock barked at the tiny pixy coming forward.

"Why would you believe that my friend?" Mesaf asked in confusion while staring at fallen orcs and a very pouty Varnack.

"My lady this warrior came here with no intention of harming us yet my men attacked him and he did no more than knock them on their asses" Varnock laughed a hearty laugh and shook the ground beneath him.

"Oh he must be strong to take on several armed orcs without a weapon and do no more than knock them down" Mesaf giggled out right at the orcs on the ground. "Well warrior what is your purpose in our village?" She continued to giggle in amusement.

"Burn Zaretsu" the warrior shouted and drew is blade in a white hot flash shot fourth at the pixy and orc. It passed over them and vanished and the other orcs lunged at the warrior again who flipped over them. He then bowed before them "I apologize for my abrupt attack but those flames do not harm the innocent and I had to be sure. I am Guardian Fire and Life has sent me she got your request about a week ago and sent me here to protect you and find out what is going on."

"Oh well it is excellent to see that the Guardians heard our request but your temple is on an island nearly 1000 leagues from here how did our spell travel so far? We were expecting maybe a wizard or mercenary of high level to come help us out." Mesaf looked a little embarrassed her yellow-orange complexion turning more red.

"Guardian Sky was nearby at the time and sent the message to Life and she sent me here" Fire explained his voice casual. He removed his hood to reveal his young face with short black hair that spiked out front, his skin a dark brown tone.

"It is an honor to have a Guardian in our village" Varnock said bowing slightly as well. "Please join us for dinner then we will discuss the matter at hand and arrange for you a place to rest your head and weary body. If I may have a sparring match I have battled many powerful humans but a Guardian would be a real fight for me and I would be greatly honored to fight with you" Varnock stated wearily watching Fire.

"It may be an honor for you Varnock but it is also an honor to be asked to spare with Varnock the Brave the only orc to single handedly fight a mountain troll unarmed and win" Fire laughed.

"I cannot believe the Guardians have heard of me and my adventures" Varnock sad tears now in his eyes the honor of being praised by a Guardian.

"We are always looking for talented warriors to guard our island and you would make a great ally" Fire said casually."

"Thank you mighty Guardian thank you" Varnock exclaimed now bowing down even lower to his new ally.

"Father how dare you lower yourself to a human now I must challenge you to a duel for my honor you have given yours to a piece of scum who got lucky against me" Varnack shouted now angry and grabbed his ax to attack his father and duel.

"Know your place Varnack you are not a match for me son and to be so rude to a man of his caliber is an insult to your honor and mine" Varnock shouted to his son now angry and reaching for his ax as well.

Varnack charged and his father sprang up and ran forward as well blades coming down as they made their first swings. But no clash or blood both stood completely still looking down at Fire as he had caught their massive barrel sized arms and held them in place.

"I will not allow needless bloodshed on my behalf" Fire said sternly and kicked Varnack in the ribs sending the seven and a half foot orc flying down the street. He landed in a cart of hay and it collapsed to the ground Varnack unconscious on the ground. "I apologize about kicking him that hard I only used about a fourth of my power and that is without my release. My training must have paid off. Hahahahaha" Fire laughed rubbing the back of his head with a stupid look on his face.

"Well you are stronger than I am Guardian" Varnock said now looking at his unconscious son

"We are gifted is all" Fire said relaxing a little.

"Gifted I would say so, to kick my son that hard and send him that far with a fourth of your normal strength is complete madness. You beat an orc with a single blow most orcs cannot accomplish this." Varnock spoke with admiration in his voice.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I believe we have more pressing issues than his combat ability right now" Mesaf pleaded out loud her pixie voice high pitched and cracking.

"His combat ability is what we need right now to fight the Ogres though one Guardian against a tribe of ogres we can fight them now" Varnock rejoiced happily a grin forming on his face.

"Unfortunately I alone cannot beat that many ogres. The number you said was around 50 of them and they have enhanced intelligence and strength well beyond an ogre should have correct?" Fire asked them looking upset about his inability to fight the ogres.

"You said you hit Varnack with a fourth of your strength before your release" Mesaf spoke softly "and you claim you cannot handle the ogres."

"Fifty on one is a tough fight for anyone and since we are not dealing with normal simple minded ogres" Fire said thinking up an idea.

"What about your release thing you were talking about" Varnock questioned, "Can't you gain enough power to beat them then?"

"Without a doubt but the Release makes us close to invincible but it will kill us if we use too much power in that form. Releasing it is like letting a swarm of dragons loosed all enraged by something and wreaking havoc upon the world. The same time the limit right now according to Life for me is about five minutes in that state any longer will kill me" Fire explained this as if talking about the weather like it was not a big deal.

"Such a burden to have all that power and not being able to fully control it" Mesaf said softly as if she understood this burden.

"As our power grows we can control it better but I have only been a guardian for about a decade" Fire said looking up into the sky as if to try and find something.

"A decade how old are you young man" Mesaf blurted out loud mouth hanging low.

"My physical age is my prime of 19 years old but my real age is 29. Gaurdians have many secrets and we are quite powerful in the ways of magic you will see soon enough" Fire seemed so kind and open but he was vague about certain aspects of his power.

"What do you mean Guardian?" Mesaf looked curious but excited to see Guardian magic.

"Step back Lady Mesaf you too Varnock" Fire instructed and drew his blade out. "I am going to use some magic to see if any guardians are around to help me if not I will erect a barrier around the village until an ally can arrive."

"Oh so we will meet more than one guardian this is a great day indeed" Varnock shouted in joy.

"Only if one is in range and not busy at the moment" Fire said summoning energy into his blade and it started to glow a bright crimson. "Sign of legend I summon thee" Fire shouted and stabbed the ground and it started to glow in a bright crimson just as the blade did. "Gaurdians this is Fire can anyone come to my aide in Gholash village".

"Fire this is Wind. What do you need my friend" a voice came from the circle.

"Wind my brother I am in Gholash village and we have a big problem" Fire explained.

"Gholash as in the Gholash Life told us about?" the voice asked.

"The very same one".

"I understand then it is worse than we thought huh?"

"Yes Wind greatly worse. I plan to use a barrier to hold the village until I can receive help".

"Alright I am hunting a goblin chieftain and his men right now this may a take a while".

"I shall hold here then until you arrive my friend"

"I shall take haste Fire allow me no more than 2 weeks"

"Two weeks then my friend. Contact me when you arrive so I may drop the barrier"

"Understood, farewell and goodluck."

"You too my friend" Fire pulled his blade from the ground and the circle vanished as he rose.

"So it is true you can speak to each other through your blades" Varnock said astonished.

"No if it were that simple it would be too easy. It is a spell our weapons hold so we can communicate easily but not so easily that an enemy can copy the technique" Fire explained as calm as ever but seeming relieved. "Take me to the center of town so I may put up a barrier".

"Fire not to be disrespectful but a barrier will not work against them all the pixies have tried and worked together to try and hold them off but they are too strong to hold out with a barrier" Mesaf said flatly looking away ashamed off her peoples' failures.

"Lady Mesaf the barrier I intend to make is unlike anything you have ever seen" Fire said waving his hand for them to lead him.

"This should be interesting my lady" Varnock chortled heartily waiting for Mesaf to compose herself. "This way Guardian" Varnock waved and lead the way to the town center. It was a large house and it was 3 orcs tall with something divine about its presence. "This is my house Mesaf and the elders live here as well".

"Well it is nice almost as nice as the homes of the temple guards" Fire said cheerfully.

"You treat your men and women well then Guardian" Varnock stated flatly.

"They have great responsibilities and deserve the respect we give them" Fire looked proud as he spoke and discussed the Guardians.

"Father" Varnacks voice boomed forth.

"What do you want Varnack?" his father questioned starring at him with content.

"I wish to apologize to you and to the Guardian. I was wrong and I shall repent for my disrespect by being the Guardian's personal guide as he stays here in Gholash" Varnack said pride in his voice again.

"Sounds fine by me" Fire stated. "While we are at it I will train you as well so you may be great someday like your father".

"Thank you kindly Guardian" Both Varnack and Varnock said simultaneously both bowing to one knee as if Fire had offered them the Goblet of Life.

"One thing first" Fire said flatly and drew his blade and started to twirl it and chant. Suddenly over him a ring of fire appeared and floated lightly. Then expanded outward over the village then fell to the ground at the village perimeter. "That is your barrier".

"It is only a small ring of flame" Mesaf stated disappointed. "That will never hold th….." Fire snapped his fingers and the flames shot high into the air and burning brightly over them all as if it was a wall of flame ready to hold back all attackers. It floated just over the ground and was not hot only outside was it hot and so hot that nothing could approach it for a 100 feet.

"It will not harm living creatures only enemies to this village shall it harm the heat should keep ogres away and other innocent creatures and has no smoke since nothing is burning" Fire explained and sheathed his blade.

Chapter 3 No More Heroes

The air was heavy in the land of Nightmares once called the land of dreams. The world there seemed like a bad dream the trees never bore fruit anymore the flowers were dead but somehow grew. The beasts of this land were of a darker nature and distorted in a way that no longer made them of this world, many extra appendages and looking as if they will kill even if it is not so. This land is ruled by a king they call a tyrant and his men are demons that feel nothing but bloodlust.

In the village beneath the castle it is a town of poverty even though it is beneath the king. Soldiers march the streets and kill anyone with dissent or harsh words or they just feel like killing for the sheer pleasure of it.

A young girl of 6 years sits in the tavern with her brother of 14. Both children lost their parents because they would not bow for a soldier who the slew them in the center square of town. The girl was small for she lacked the means to eat and her brother likewise for he gave what little he got to her. They bar keeps allowed the children to stay with them the girl with short brown hair and light green eyes in a small grey dress. Her brother a thin lanky boy in patchy clothes torn and beat up with his brown hair long and his dark green eyes like that of a cat so strong yet so timid. The soldiers marched past as the children cowered before them as one man passed he dropped his pouch as they did often to trap the hungry people so to punish them unjustly no one moved for it and the soldiers marched on. The girl still young went forward and picked it up handing to her brother who grew angry and she did not know why.

"YOU FOOL! PUT THAT BACK BEFORE THEY RETURN" he shouted at her fear in his voice but it was too late the soldiers had seen her and were running toward them he saw them and shouted "RUN MARRY Run" and they took off down the street and ran as fast as they could zooming through the streets passing vendors and the people running and running with a dozen soldiers hot on their heels like rabid dogs.

"I am so sorry brother my senses left me and I picked up the bread" she cried as they ran.

"If you have the strength to cry and talk then use it to run sister I will not let them get us ok now run" he spun around and faced the soldiers no weapons, no armor, just him against them. He was not a fool, he knew he could not win and no one would help him but there he stood ready to die for his sister.

"No keep running brother" she turned and grabbed him trying to drag him away but her tiny body could not move him. He stood strong as the soldiers approached fast and hard.

He pushed his sister away as the soldiers were upon them "Run you fool no one will save you after me there are no more heroes in this world so run and do not regret do not remorse but run"

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU" she wailed and the soldiers surrounded them.

"You should have run" he spat at the ground for their misfortune and waited for the soldiers to approach.

"Well, well, well you brat you should not have stolen from us" he pointed his blade at the girl and cackled aloud with his followers.

"It was me who took it" the boy said in a defeated tone and seemed to relax knowing death was approaching him swiftly. He knew if he could make an opening his sister could run away.

"OH HO I little hero well let me tell you lad heroes die and that is why no one would dare defend you now. Look around all these people and not one is going to fight us to protect you because you are children.' He was smug and overconfident and the boy saw it and waited for his opportunity as the soldier stared at him he saw the fire was not gone in his eyes. "You mean to fight us you can not win we are armed and you are not".

"Yeah only a coward fights children, who are unarmed with, weapons and armor on" the boy stood brave and strong still waiting to spring forward.

The soldier laughed and said "a coward lives longer though you should know that since you are trying to be brave and will die here today".

"Even so I will die with honor and pride as a man" the boy spat into the soldiers face, whom in return swung his shield and hit the boy knocking him to the ground. The boy got up blood dripping from his lip and he stood ready then charged forward and jumped as high as his legs could go and punched the soldier in the face as hard as he could taking the man to the ground with the sheer force of the hit. The soldier fell and the boy on top of him trying to get up but that punch was all he had and that it connected gave him a great sense of pride even more so when he saw the soldier fall with him blood coming from his nose. The soldier got up first and kicked the boy away causing him to spit up blood.

"You I will kill slowly now I don't even want to punish the thief. Get rid of her he spat and a soldier walked up to the girl and picked her up and threw her into the crowd everyone moved except one person who caught the girl and held her in their arms. This person was dressed in a white cloak and white clothes made of pure silk. They caught the girl as and the girl looked up and saw it was a woman who had caught her but she was too strong to be a woman and her skin so fair then she noticed the ears of an elf.

"You are safe now child do not worry". The voice of the woman was soft and kind and her eyes were focused on the circle of soldiers unblinking and hard she stared and the girl looked over to them as well and the men were closing in on her brother.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO" she screamed and struggled against her holders arms who would not budge an inch and they never got tighter just held.

"He is safe trust in me little one, no harm shall come to him".

"They will kill him just like mom and dad" she fought with all her strength to no avail.

"Just watch and you will see it with your own eyes just how safe he is and he was willing to die to save you as such you are now saved, he is happy to die now." The woman said so calmly and her gaze never moved and the girl followed her look and saw the soldiers grab her brother and stand him up. They ripped open his shirt and the leader who was still bleeding stood broadsword raised high over his head ready to strike. The blade was fast and as it came down a black shadow moved swiftly over the ground as if alive, moving toward the soldiers and the blade was stopped mid-stroke as someone in a black cloak stood holding the blade with his hands.

"Who are you to stop us from executing this criminal?" The soldier roared angry and trying to wrench his broad sword free from the cloaked figure.

"Who are you to execute a child" the figure smirked and let go of the blade as the soldier pulled it and fell on his ass and the man turned to face the boy. "Release him" he spoke at the men holding the boy. They did so and stepped back swiftly as did the crowd all but one the elf woman in white, still holding the girl in her arms.

"Who are you?" asked the boy now looking at his savior in fear.

"You need not fear me young man I am no threat to you." The cloaked warrior squatted low and stared at the boy with intense eyes like that of a tiger watching its prey. This did not help his claim however since the boy flinched and looked away fear in his eyes growing rapidly.

"How dare you make a fool of me you bastard!" the soldier had picked himself up and was standing over the cloaked figure blade raised high and brought it down with such violent force the blade hit the cobblestones and rang out like an angry church bell but no blood, no scream of pain, nothing.

"You poor fool" the cloaked man was now standing back to back with the soldier as if he was his shadow. "You have been corrupted by power and you are truly lost, it is a shame to kill you, but you seem to not care about life." The voice was not cold or harsh but kind and forgiving as if the cloaked man did not want to do what he just claimed. The soldier turned and swung with enough force to fall a tree the cloaked man did not try to dodge he stood and raised his arm. The blade struck and like a new piece of glass it shattered and the hilt with a sharp piece of blade still attached was what remained. The cloaked man grabbed the soldier's tunic with the arm he used to deflect the blade and with the force of a thunder strike smashed him into the ground head first and his skull popped like a ripe melon.

"What are you?" the soldiers asked a look of true terror held their faces and they swallowed and thought of what to do as if they faced some other worldly monster.

The dark figure turned to them and his eyes bore into them like an angry gravedigger's spade "Run and tell your master what has happened and warn him we are coming for his head as well". At his words the men scrambled away and tore off to the castle like frightened deer. The crowd did not cheer or boo they simply stood there frozen not knowing how to react to what occurred the corpse still twitching was the only sound that was heard as reality started to set in the crowd started to whisper like a soft spring breeze.

The boy was the first to address the strange cloaked man his voice shaking with pain as he tried to stand "Who are you?"

The cloaked man in black walked over to him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "you should not move to much you have some broken ribs." The voice was soft and kind now it elicited a sense of safety in the boy as he tried to sit up he felt a shot of pain in his ribs. The cloaked woman in white put the girl down and, the girl ran to her brother and hugged him forcing the pain in his ribs to double its strength.

"Well done brother we must deal with this quickly now." the cloaked woman stated flatly as if annoyed by the task.

"I know sister but we were sent here to do it. It would not be fare if they were taken by surprise" the cloaked man said half smiling.

"Hey, don't ignore me I asked who you were?" the boy was trying to stand again still in pain and a grimace on his face.

"My apologies young man I am Darkness and this is Light and we are Guardians." The cloaked man spoke taking off his hood to show a dark face that had an onyx shade to it with red gleaming eyes his skin was smooth and silky.

"You are guardians?" the girl was staring at them with awe struck eyes and a gleaming smile on her young face.

"You have heard of us I take it young lady?" Light spoke softly and looked at the girl smiling taking her hood down and showing her almost angelic features.

"Sister come the lord of this land shall be expecting us soon from the sounds of it the people are starting to scatter like scared lambs facing a lion" Darkness was nearly cackling like a mad man.

"Oh brother must you be so excited about this Life sent us to observe" Light spoke softly but giggling to herself.

"We have done just that we have observed found the true ruler and no we must get rid of the fake ruler and place the crown on its true owner's head" Darkness spoke with harsh savagery now as if he was thirsty for battle like a mad dog.

"Well brother we know what we must do now then but we do not know what is in the castle that has cast such darkness on this land" Light said softly looking to the day sky though it was only just barely day since it had a purple tint to it. "I wish whatever this is did not effect my abilities but nothing I can do about it for now. Let's Go brother" Light's voice became cold and angry as she started to march to the castle.

"Yes sister I am coming" Darkness seemed to have lost his vigor and become a puppy to his sister and her new rage.

"Those guys are scary" the boy said holding his side.

"Yeah but they are here to save us and save the kingdom that was taken away from you brother" she said softly grabbing him and picking him up.

"Sister you should not talk about that it is a secret I wonder how they knew though who could have told them?" he asked watching their cloaks brush away down the street and saw assassins running on the roofs after them waiting to strike. "Looks like they have our uncle's attention the shadow assassins are out now".

"Oh my then how will they survive I wonder but something says they will be fine" the girl said softly.


End file.
